


Macchiato di Caffè con il Sangue (recession Hannibal)

by MagnusSungam



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Recession, Barista Hannibal, Chesapeake Ripper still at large, DInner with Hannibal, Eat The Rude, Gen, Hannibal Lecter - Freeform, Hannibal is Hannibal, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Minor Character Death, Murder, Poor Will, Recipes, Same Performer in Different Roles, diff, even when he's poor, obvious violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:19:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusSungam/pseuds/MagnusSungam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recession has hit america hard and over the years the FBI suffers massive budget cuts.<br/>Still hot on the Ripper's trail, Jack acquires Will Graham as a consultant but cannot afford a psychiatrist to manage his state, instead Jack must rely on ex-psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, now a barista at a cheap downtown cafe. Working as someone for Will Graham to talk to, Hannibal sees an opportunity he had not seen in a long time, an actual friend, but this barista is not all he seems, the recession hit him more than most and he struggles to keep paying bills and continue to keep hobby secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Caffè Dus'pont

**Author's Note:**

> A work in progress, written at 2am like a boss, seriously though I had to write it down, and now I must share it with you.  
> Inspired entirely by the many pictures of Mads Mikkelsen in casual clothes and sexy facial hair.  
> Will contain Hannibal's obvious obsession with Will Graham, competing with Alana Bloom for Will's attention, and definite observation of Will attractiveness.  
> Will try to update as often as I can.

Hannibal looked on as he served customers, one after another, business men and couples looking for their stipend of caffeine, minding their business and paying little attention as they eased themselves onto the faux-leather couches the cafe provided.  
And just like every week before, the welcoming atmosphere of the cafe is quickly soiled by another agitated business man, newspaper underarm, red faced and nostrils flared yelling into his mobile phone.

"I don't care if your daughter's sick, Phill, don't you backtalk to me, you finish that report and bring it in by six or you are fired!"

He hung up and cut in front of the elderly lady as she was about to order, making the back of Hannibal's neck burn and prickle with a familiar rage.  
Hannibal opened his mouth to retort, but thought better of it and opened with a standard greeting, this cafe was close to all he had left.

"Can I take your order?"

"I want a large black coffee."

Biting down on his temper, Hannibal sighed and placed the order. the machine rang and prompted it's display for a 'Venti Black $2.40'

"A what? I asked for a large Black Coffee!"

"Venti means a Large."

"No Venti means twenty, it has nothing to do with the word large, congratulations, you're stupid in English and Italian"

The elderly woman he had cut in front of huffed and walked out of the Cafe. And with that, the business man had unknowingly sealed his fate. Hannibal, with his much needed job still in mind, faked a smile.

"Of course, would like anything else with that?"

"No"

The business man handed Hannibal a fiver and counted the $2.60 change given back to him, Hannibal spotted a business card as the stranger jammed the coins and notes into his wallet, a business card for a 'Mathew Sanders'. Hannibal procured a 'large' paper coffee cup and black marker, hoping he was indeed the same Mathew.

"Name?"

"Sanders"

Hannibal felt a relief, and smiled when the business man took his newspaper and skimmed the headlines. the front page read 'Chesapeake Ripper Still at Large'.  
Hannibal began making the coffee and acknowledged the fact that the taste and scent of cyanide would be masked by the coffee, but this man was undeserving of such a plain death and as his coffee brewed, Hannibal prepared a design for Mr.Sanders.

"Mr.Sanders"

Mathew Sanders looked up from his paper, took his coffee and walked out. Hannibal received a nod from his manager and served the next customers in line.

 

As the office emptied out, Phill, a lowly worker, frantically typed away at his computer, he had to finish this report, a report he hadn't started on since his daughter was admitted to Saint Mercy Hospital, as the clock struck six o'clock he slammed his hand onto his desk, he wasn't finished, it wasn't even half completed. Phill got up and walked his way to his Boss' office, the gleaming plaque, patronising and well polished, glared the name 'Mathew Sanders' Phill knocked and stood by anxiously, quaking in anticipation. There was no response, Phill tried to peek through the thick frosted windows, but could only see the form of his Boss at his desk. Deciding against knocking again Phill opened the door a peek.

"S-Sir?"

Still no response, Phill cautiously pushed the door and was greeted by an extraordinary sight, Sanders was placed in his chair, hands and feet taped to the desk and floor, and most curiously his skull cracked opened from brow upward with what looked like a daisy in soil in place of where his brain should be. On the desk was a form titled 'Termination of Employment' but there was nothing filled in, no name, date or signature. Phill, still horrified, realised he still had his job and jumped to the phone, hyperventilating as he dialed 911.

 

Hours later, Jack, Will and Alana Bloom waited for Brian and Jimmy to finish their nit-picking, when the office door opened Brian handed Jack the report

"Mathew Sanders, Supervisor and second in charge at..." a pause as Jack Crawford briefly stared at Will "Mohdel Insurance, we don't need you to touch anything or speak to any witnesses, just look at the body and tell me if it's our Ripper. The flower, Brian identified as Ragwort-"

Brian cut in, his smugness always the razor edge to his voice.

"Yep, a noxious weed hepatotoxic to livestock, highest risk to horses."

A cautious Will Graham stepped into the office and took in the sight, Jack followed close behind, placing his hand on Will's shoulder.

"You know what to do."

Jack closed the door and stepped to the corner of the room, out of Will's way. Will approached the desk and closed his eyes. Winding back the clock, watching the scene unfold. 

"I approach him in his seat of power, and find him undeserving, I want people to see what I see when he speaks, I want to expose him, dishonor him."

In Will's mind he took a blunt heavy object and with a great force swung it into Sander' temple splitting the skull slightly, the resounding crack muffled by the sounds of an office at peak hours. He took a hammer and chisel and parted the crack further, Will's ears rang loudly, blotting out all other noises.

"Will!" 

Jack's voice pulled Will out of his state, his breath had become shallow.

"...What?"

"You've been kneeling there in silence for thirty minutes...I'm getting you some help"

Will looked down, only then realising he was kneeling on the desk. Jack opened the door and sighed.

"Alana, can I speak with you for a minute"

Alana nodded and shot a quick glance to Will as she walked past, Will's expression the same as it always was after these events.  
Jack closed the door behind her, his shoulders slumped, a usual sign of his fear of defeat. Alana spoke up.

"He needs a help, Jack, he's losing grip"

"I know, but we can barely afford you AND Will, and we need you both right now"

Dr.Bloom bit her lip.

"Listen, there's someone I can think of, he used to be a surgeon and a psychiatrist, he might be interested, even if we don't pay much"

A look of scorn hardened on Jack's face.

"And why didn't you mention this earlier?"

"...I can't find him, his patient couldn't afford to see him, he couldn't afford rent and was evicted, then he disappeared"

Jack's face smoothed out.

"I still don't know why you're not his psychiatrist, take Will with you and find him, don't lose Will, we're close"

Jack slumped again and stood by the desk, staring blankly at the cadaver.  
Alana walked out and took Will graham by the arm. Leading him back to the elevator, he picked up on her discomfort as she pressed ‘ground floor’.

"Looking for another suspect?"

Alana looked up into Will's blue eyes, agitation twitching at the corners of his mouth.

"We need to find someone for you to talk to, your work is dangerous enou-"

"You mean Jack thinks I'm becoming dangerous."

Will's eyes locked onto Alana's, a rare occurrence that Alana would have enjoyed in other circumstances, her eyes we’re lined with fear .

"Yes, and nobody wants to see that happen, we care about you Will."

The elevator doors rolled open, and Will’s eyes scanned the empty office building as they left.

Will became tired of Alana’s worry and ducked behind a crowd as it passed. He needed to stop and find somewhere, somewhere out of harms way. He spotted a busy cafe nearby and muttered to himself.  
‘A nice place, as long as I act normal, people won’t attempt to socialise with me’  
Will took a breath and pushed the door, an annoying and expected bell rang as he did.


	2. Chance Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is a day for old ghosts to haunt Dr.Lecters.

The Cafe was filled with the usual thrum of conversation and steaming machines which masked the sound of the rain building outside, Will stepped to the back of the line and was briefly distracted by his mobile phone buzzing against his leg, Will considered ignoring it but thought better of it, he fished into his pocket and salvaged his phone, which was long outdated but still reliable and with a few tricks, something Will related to. Unsurprisingly it was a message from Dr.Bloom, the message read.

“Do you wanna warn me next time you do that? You know Jack would never let me hear the end of it if something happens to you”

Again, Will considered not answering, typing into his phone, each letter eliciting the same obnoxious tone.

“Sorry, I didn't feel like going on a goose chase with you, who are you and Jack looking for anyway?”

“An ex-psychiatrist by the name of Hannibal Lecter.”

“This isn't going to work you know, Jack just wants someone to toss me to in case I do something drastic”

“Will please, just do this, if not for Jack then at least for me”

“Fine, I’ll meet you back at HQ, just need a coffee”

“I’ll see you then, and Will, do be careful, the Ripper isn't fond of people who try to find him”

Will slid his phone back into his pocket and looked around the cafe, it was plain, white painted walls, white tiled floor with lacquered oak tables spread neatly, it was surprisingly clean. The coffee machines hissed ceaselessly and the baristas swung calmly between them. Will lifted his head and took in the smell, it smelled unusually good for a coffee shop this close to the city center, which usually reeked of rancid coffee water and mildew.

This particular shop smelled tolerable if not entirely pleasant and Will rarely experienced the smell of coffee in such a nice way, but before he could continue his olfactory gazing he was interrupted by the man in front of him breaking out into tears, which also caused the people waiting in front of him to shy away and stare forward awkwardly. From what Will could see the man was shortish and round, with wet frizzy dark hair and a damp tweed jacket that was frayed at nearly every seam and edge.

Moments passed until the weeping man approached the register, the man behind the counter looked up. His hair was clean but unkempt and his jawline was covered in a rough stubble, his shoulders, both strong and wide, were barely hidden under a tight grey t-shirt, Will pretended to check his watch to avert his gaze and avoid looking suspicious. The man handed another customer’s coffee over and turned back to the weeping man, showing no sign of concern or embarrassment, he opened his mouth and calmly asked his usual question, his voice strong and exotic like the scent of coffee that hung in the air.

“May I take your order?”

The weeping man ceased his noise at once and looked forward.

“Dr.Lecter, is that you?”

“Hello Franklin, it’s just Hannibal now, unfortunately, I am no longer a doctor”

Will's eyes widened at the impossibility of finding the very man Jack and Alana were searching for on accident. Franklin continued to speak, wiping his tears on his sleeve.

“I don’t suppose you can still do some therapy, things haven’t been going well.”

Hannibal sighed.

“Even if it was legal for me, I do not think you can afford it”

“You’re right, I can’t”

Franklin’s crying continued, Hannibal pursed his lips, taking pity on this sad little man

“You may order any drink you like Franklin, it’s on me”

Franklin ceased his crying once again.

“Thanks docto- thanks Hannibal, I’ll have a cappuccino...I’ll drink it here”

Hannibal handed Franklin a small numbered flag and pointed him to spare seat by the window. Turning to Will Graham, who was distracted looking at Franklin, Hannibal asked the same question, a thin smile on his face.

“Now, may I take your order?”

The question took Will by surprise he looked forward and forgot his distaste for chocolate coffees, blurting out “Regular Mocha” .

“Have here?

“Yes”

Will avoided eye contact, which Hannibal noted as a possible nervous impulse.

“You’ll have to excuse Franklin, he’s not the only former patient trying to convince me.”

As soon as Will glanced back over to Franklin, Hannibal’s eyes dashed up and down Will’s unslumping figure, Will wore the clothes of a hunter; boots, cargo pants, flannel and a thick jacket well equipped with large pockets.

“That will be two dollars fifty.”

Will reached into one of the many pockets and procured a handful of coins, he nit picked the appropriate amount and placed a quarter in the tip jar, eliciting a wider smile from Hannibal.

Will took his flag and walked to a seat two tables away from Franklin but as soon as Hannibal turned his back to continue making coffees Will reseated himself next to Franklin, who was slumped over his coffee, eyes watery and red.

“You’re a former patient?”

“Mhmm” Franklin mumbled, turning his head to Will.

“What’s he like?”

“He’s great...the best I’ve ever had. I miss him”

“What happened to him?”

“...I don’t know but after the market crashed and the recession hit us he packed up and moved...I heard a rumour that a family member of a former surgery patient sued him for more than he could pay up.”

Will opened his mouth to ask further but was interrupted by a familiar voice.

“Mr.Froideveaux, need I remind you that patient to doctor confidentiality works both ways.”

His pronunciation of Franklin’s surname flawless.

Will turned and stared up at Hannibal, drinks in hand, the same thin smile still present.

“and If this man has questions to ask of me, I’m sure he can be civil enough to ask me in person”

“Sorry, I was-”

“Just curious?” Hannibal interrupted, his smile fading just slightly.An awkward silence enveloping the trio for a moment.

Will broke the silence “...Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude.”

Hannibal placed the drinks, unseen he slipped something in Will's drink, and gave him one final glance.

“Enjoy your drinks”

Hannibal turned and went back to work, picking up used coffee cups and dishes along the way.

Franklin finished coffee and got up to leave, reaching out for a handshake.

“Franklin”

“Will, Will Graham”

As he walked to the door he gave Hannibal on final wave, who waved back.

As the door closed and the little bell rang after Franklin, Will grabbed his phone and texted Dr.Bloom once more.

“Whatever lead for Hannibal you’re on, drop it and come to Cafe Du’Pont.”

Will looked at his untouched drink and put his thirst into consideration, ‘Why did I have to order a mocha?’ He thought to himself, he took a drink and was surprised to find that it tasted incredible, not too chocolaty or bitter, it was perfectly balanced. Will continued drinking, savouring each sip.

The cafe was still busy when Alana arrived without Jack, she looked through the crowd of customers until she spotted Will.

“So, this is where you we’re hiding, how’s the coffee?”

“It’s good, a lot better than the usual for this part of town”

“When you texted me, it seemed urgent, is everything okay?”

“I’ve got a lead on your Dr.Lecter.”

“Will, that’s great, you know where he is?”

Will stopped talking and looked over his shoulder to Hannibal as he served a customer. Alana followed his gaze until her eyes landed on Hannibal too.

Alana’s eyes widened and fixed her gaze on Lecter as she got up,

“Dr.Lecter?”

Hannibal looked over his shoulder, a somewhat surprised look on his face

“How very curious, today seems to be the day of old faces coming to haunt me. Dr.Bloom, correct? You were my mentee in Psychology at Georgetown University. How have you been in these trying times?”


	3. reconnections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will is yet again forced to try and make friends.

Closing time had come and Alana, Will and jack patiently waited outside for Hannibal, five minutes past five and Hannibal exited leather jacket on and a biking helmet underarm, and locked the Cafe door behind him.

Jack spoke up first 

"Dr. Lector, I-"

"It's just Hannibal, now" Hannibal retorted looking from Will to Jack.

"Right, be that as it may, we need your professional skills , you still have a notoriety among what remains of other Psyciatrist, specifically Dr.Chilton"

Hannibal smiled.

"We always did have a common outlook, what do you propose?"

"We simply need regular evaluations on our...special investigator." Jack turned to look at Will and turned back, Will had barely moved the entire time, chose to only listen and thus felt no need to interrupt jack.

"We can't pay you a full rate as a psychiatrist but we can pay you as an...anonymous consultant." Hannibal had struck gold, a chance to excercise his decades of psychiatric experience and be paid for it as well, an opportunity like that might never happen again in this economic nightmare where even the rich struggle to feed themselves. Hannibal had no such trouble, he knew where, and how, to hunt.

Hannibal paused for one moment. "Alright, when would you like to start, Special Investigator"

"Just, call me Will."

Jack took over. "Will will need to see you at least once a week, any prescriptions you recommend you take up with Dr.Bloom, how often are you free?"

"I can be available any night and all sunday, Will?"

"Tomorrow night?"

Hannibal fished his Business card and a pen out of his jacket and wrote his address on the back. "Oh, and arrive hungry, I would love to cook for you."

Will finally looked up at Hannibal whose smile was subtle and welcoming. Will muttered a simple "Thank you." and turned to Jack, he opened his mouth to ask for a lift home but Alana butted in and offered her car instead.

And like that the group said their goodbyes and left. Jack to his car, Alana and Will to hers and Hannibal, clad in what he could afford for motorbike gear, started his bike and drove off.

Will lived out in Wolf Trap, an hour away from Richmond, surrounded by forests, fields, rivers and lakes, a fitting environment for someone as isolated and sometimes cold as William Graham. The car ride was tense, Alana worried greatly for Will and Will sensed it. Talking to people has never been Will's forte, in fact he dreaded talking to people, even Alana. He felt awfull for that, she just wants him to be okay. Even as Will walked in to his home, they didn't speak once save for the pitiful "No, thank you" and "Goodbye" as Alana tried to let herself in, was left out in the cold.

The dogs Will had 'rescued' we're mostly asleep, the few that weren't stared at Will, and quickly rushed to him. These dogs were some of the few things that made Will smile, it was hard to feed them all and himself with the limited stipend of money, which meant that fly-fishing had to become more than just a hobby. Will yawned and the mutt aptly named Winston yawned as if in reply. Will stumbled over to his bed and laid down on top of the blankets, drifting off to sleep almost instantly.


End file.
